Kinktober Day 5
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Hide n seek turned sexy


Bowser softly growled as he walked through the castle halls, small puffs of flames slipping past his lips. His oh so darling princess had hidden herself away again and his servants had been unable to find her. Granted, Alice did take hide and seek very seriously. Even Junior was easier to find than she was.

He opened the large doors to his room and looked around, narrowing his eyes. Her scent was still strong here, as it always was. But, it was fresh and the sheets dangling beside the bed were moving ever-so-slightly.

He smirked and turned around, locking the door and bathing the room in darkness. He walked over to the large bed and stretched out, softly groaning. He sat back and carefully laid back against the plush pillows, sinking into the soft mattress that easily conformed to the shape of his shell.

He smirked at a soft squeak and settled back, loosely crossing one leg over the other. "Found ya."

Alice softly groaned and carefully wiggled out, sitting up to pout at him. "Yeah you did. Damn, guess you won this time."

He nodded and settled back, relaxing as she climbed onto the bed. "Uh huh, remember our bet?"

She smiled and scooted closer. "I remember."

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss, easily lifting her to sit on his plastron. She moaned softly as he nipped at her lips and softly whined when he sliced her shirt with a claw, pulling back to pout at him. He softly growled and smirked widely, his teeth glinting.

She pouted and slipped the torn shirt off, carefully sitting on his lower stomach as his cock slowly extended. He tugged her to lean up to kiss him again and gently dragged his claws down her back to cup her ass. She moaned softly and pressed closer, feeling his warm chest plate against her bare chest.

She pouted against his rough lips as he expertly sliced her shorts off and shifted so he could tug them off. "You're so crude."

He smirked, gently rubbing his claw against her wet pussy lips. "You love it."

She bit her lip and nodded slightly, flushing red. "Yeah, yeah. Now, I believe I have to fulfill my end of the deal."

He nodded and licked his claw clean, watching as she moved down between his legs. She slowly stroked his ridged cock and smiled slightly, licking her lips ever so slightly. God, every time she got a good look at it she felt like it was the first time all over again.

It was thick and heavy and too round for her hands to fully encircle that. Small flesh bumps were scattered around it, giving such pleasurable feelings when he was inside her. And, oh god, did it feel so good when he was stretching her out and inside her.

But this moment was for him. And he would get very impatient if she took too long. Good thing he was always tasty too.

She slowly licked up and hummed softly, closing her eyes. He settled back and she continued licking up, dragging her tongue over the small bumps. She licked up to the slightly-curved tip and suckled on it, moaning softly.

He softly groaned ad rested his head back, closing his eyes as she slowly worked down, spit dribbling down her chin. He gripped the back of her head and moaned softly, smirking slightly as she gagged slightly on her cock. She pulled back slightly and panted softly, licking her lips.

He smirked at her and softly growled, "You look ravished already and I haven't even been satisfied."

She flushed and ducked her head back down, peeking up at him as she sucked on his cock. He moaned softly and gripped her hair, guiding her to bob her head. She moaned around him and rubbed the rest of his length with her hands, swallowing any small amount.

He moaned softly and lowly growled when she fondled the sensitive base of his cock. She swallowed the steadily flowing cum and focused on sucking the tip, roughly massaging the base. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hair, shifting his legs beside her.

She moaned softly as he came and swallowed as much as she could, some dribbling down her chin and his cock. She slowly pulled back and licked her lips, licking up the rest on his cock. She smiled up at him and softly squeaked when he easily pulled her up, swiping his thumb across her lower lip.

She smiled softly and licked it clean. He smirked and cupped her ass, pulling her close to him. "You're as beautiful as always."

She giggled softly, her cheeks flushing. She probably didn't look too beautiful really, with rumpled hair and cum drying on her chin. "Thank you. Come, take a bath with me."

He nodded and held her close, carefully moving off the bed to stand up. She smiled up at him and lightly kissed him, relaxing as he held her close to his chest. Yeah, she was his princess.


End file.
